


50 Sentences First Set

by WhisperNorbury



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperNorbury/pseuds/WhisperNorbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Fifty unrelated sentences about Peter and Sylar.  Not in chronological order, not all taking place in the same 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sentences First Set

**Author's Note:**

> Title: 50 Sentences First Set  
> Author: wouldbeashame  
> Rating: R for occasional non-explicit references to sex/violence  
> Characters: Peter, Sylar  
> Summary:  Fifty unrelated sentences about Peter and Sylar.  Not in chronological order, not all taking place in the same 'verse.
> 
> AN:  So, I couldn't seem to get anything to come together to write, therefore I decided to try something new, at least for me.  Feel free to request expansion of any of these that you like/intrigue you, the purpose was just to get me writing and posting at all.  Also, fitting a coherent idea into one sentence can be hard, so some of the grammar may be mangled, please feel free to correct me/request clarification.  Concrit makes me happy.

 

  


#01 – Comfort

Sylar never comforts Peter after the passing of one of his mortal friends, but Peter understands.

#02 – Kiss

The feel of cold metal against Sylar’s skin could be a kiss, before a metallic spike of pain is driven into his thigh.

#03 – Soft

Peter never catches him in the act, but there’s always a stack of steaming, fresh waffles on a breakfast-in-bed tray waiting for him to wake up every Saturday.

#04 – Pain

Pain is Peter’s lullaby, a constant presence that he can’t imagine life without.

#05 – Potatoes

It’s a sign of progress that Sylar can just laugh at coming home to his potato-lamp having been covered in pink felt that made it look remarkably like a brain.

#06 – Rain

Tick-Drip, Tick-Drip, Tick-Drip-Drip, _nothing,_ because Peter always silences the incongruity of the rainbeat on the window for him.

#07 – Chocolate

Watching sickly sweet substance running down to pool on the floor, Peter only wishes it were as innocent as fudge sauce, wishes he could stop his eyes from clouding over as he dips his fingers in and begins painting to the accompaniment of the laughter of a madman.

#08 – Happiness

Happiness is for other people, people who haven’t murdered without remorse, which makes Sylar wonder when this is all going to end in heartbreak, because that’s the only way it can go.

#09 – Telephone

The silence is always different when Sylar is on the other end of the line, charged and waiting.

#10 – Ears

Sylar presses his ear against a wall three buildings away and listens to the sound of Peter’s breathing as he sleeps.

#11 – Name

Some days they just want to tell the world to fuck off on its need to give everything, everyone, a name, a label.

#12 – Sensual

Listening to someone explaining in explicit detail for over an hour exactly how he is going to kill you should not be this sensual, but Sylar is beginning to wonder if Peter’s discomfort during his monologues had been less fear and more of this heated sensation he’s feeling now.

#13 – Death

Death has become nothing more than a tally to each, a score to be kept and minded but not overmuch avoided.

#14 – Sex

They fuck without ever touching, because to touch would be to admit that this is real.

#15 – Touch

Peter just wanted to steal a power while Sylar wanted to know what Lydia’s power had to say about Peter, but the resultant touch rammed sparks down their spines in ways gave them each difficulty deciding if it was good or bad, but no choice in the matter of it happening again and again .

#16 – Weakness

Sylar hadn’t understood the trade of weakness for power, but he thinks he could try it out when he’s near Peter.

#17 – Tears

The sky hasn’t got enough tears to mourn everyone he’s killed, but he never takes an umbrella out with him when it rains anyway.

#18 – Speed

All it takes to go from flying to falling is the shift in the pace of a heartbeat.

#19 – Wind

Tighter and tighter, the way he’d never treat the gears of his timepieces, until one day, _snap-_ the blood on the tiles was easy to clean, but the ceiling would definitely need a new coat of paint.

#20 – Freedom

Sylar spent an entire day following Peter at a distance just so that he could get smashed again, a rarity after taking Claire’s power.

#21 – Life

Life didn’t become living until Peter forgave him.

#22 – Jealousy

How far had he sunk to be envying an inanimate object for all the time Peter spent pounding into it?

#23 – Hands

Sylar’s focus for his powers is his hands, expressive and fluid in ways that made Peter want to do nothing but watch them for years on end.

#24 – Taste

The blood and the mayhem and the hunger had barely touched Peter, but he still found himself waking in the night to the need for blood and death and new power, only finding sleep again in the unfathomable dark eyes silently watching him struggle.

#25 – Devotion

Sylar never says the words, even if every action speaks his devotion with more sincerity than those who profess love a thousand times over.

#26 – Forever

Forever is a set of blinks, a cross-section of lives lived and died all over the globe, but always together.

#27 – Blood

Peter is in his blood, Sylar can feel-see-taste it, and he wonders when he became unable to live without Peter and why he doesn’t mind that thought more than he does.

#28 – Sickness

He’s sick, perverted, crazy, or so his family and friends tell him when he trusts them enough again to let his secret slip, but he really doesn’t mind this sickness.

#29 – Melody

The song haunts Sylar for days before he gives in to the undertow inherent in the tune, somehow finding that he expected to discover Peter exactly where he was under the tree, playing a flute and waiting.

#30 – Star

Peter is always Sylar’s North Star, leading him for better or worse into the unknown.

#31 – Home

Some days Peter thinks that Sylar would be a lot less trouble if he just had his own wilderness civilization to rule over.

#32 – Confusion

Sylar lays out the bodies perfectly, arranged in a progression from stranger to intimate friend, and waits for the comprehension to break through Peter’s stupor, to break Peter.

#33 – Fear

Sylar wonders if the spike of fear every morning when he wakes up facing the one person left who could hurt him inside will ever go away.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

One is light and heat and burning, the other the sound-echo raging after, but neither knows which they are.

#35 – Bonds

They remembered the double tempered, reinforced handcuffs this time, too bad the headboard was made of much less stern material.

#36 – Market

The cashier decides it is not her business why the nice men in her checkout lane were buying that particular combination of items, but she has to take her break immediately after one leans over on the way out to whisper to her that she has nice ideas which he is going to try out when they get home.

#37 – Technology

Micah decided not to tell them that the positioning of their new webcams had left their laptops gossiping for days.

#38 – Gift

Among Sylar’s many and various powers, he found that Peter’s ability to turn them all off was the real gift.

#39 – Smile

Peter smiled at everyone, charming and dazzling his way through life, and Sylar felt the rising need to make sure that Peter gave him a look that would be reserved for only him.

#40 – Innocence

The smile is sickly-sweet, nothing but charming on the surface while nothing lingered charming underneath, and Peter knows he only has to wait for Sylar to ‘suddenly manifest’ a new power.

#41 – Completion

When Peter says yes, Sylar feels the last piece of himself slide into place, and he knows he doesn’t need the hunger anymore.

#42 – Clouds

His eyes shouldn’t look like that, opaque and unlit, and Sylar is suddenly scrambling for the glass or metal or wood shard that must be lodged somewhere amongst the blood and skull fragments he finds his fingers digging through.

#43 – Sky

For a moment when flying, Peter could remember his brother without pain and betrayal flaring up.

#44 – Heaven

Heaven is now, here, hunger managed, past sins forgotten by time, and only the unbreakable let into his inner circle.

#45 – Hell

Hell is now, here, trapped in not-quite-death all because of a lucky shot into a spot they hadn’t even known to aim for, constantly healing and dying, and just barely conscious enough to feel the total weight of being isolated amidst their bustling and happy lives.

#46 – Sun

Sylar blazes a path across Peter’s life with frustrating regularity, leaving him in blinding darkness afterwards.

#47 – Moon

Peter had always wondered if it would be worth it to fly to the moon and back, even if it seemed like a rather moot point now that his powers were gone, so the seemingly innocuous rock left sitting on his counter on his birthday came as a pleasant surprise.

#48 – Waves

Sylar smiled as he traced his finger across her skull, feeling the fear and horror and despair rolling off his captive audience members.

#49 – Hair

Sylar liked to think that he won the bangs argument, even if it was only because of a well-timed piece of gum and Peter’s absolute inability to be creatively innovative with his multitude of powers.

#50 – Supernova

Peter keeps the painting of the exploding man tucked into the corner of his closet to remind himself of what he doesn’t want to become, while he keeps Sylar around to remind himself of what anyone can become given honest effort.


End file.
